


You Look Amazing

by thots_tochter



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Beverly visits Kathryn upon her return from the Delta Quadrant





	You Look Amazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allmyworldsastage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/gifts).



> **Beta:** allmyworldsastage  
>  **Dedication:** To allmyworldsastage, who introduced me to this wonderful pairing.
> 
> Okay, so this is my first Star Trek story and also one of the first stories I’ve ever written in English. I apologise in advance for any errors in either canon or language, since I haven’t watched an episode of Next Generation or Voyager in a long time and English is not my native language. I hope some of you might still enjoy this story.
> 
> The _“little coffee shop just round the corner from the Academy”_ is a homage to allmyworldsastage’s wonderful story [“Lovebirds at the Night Owl”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034005)
> 
> The Lyrics are from [“Lady in Red”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FC1C4g8YOA4) by Chris de Burgh.

# “You Look Amazing”

 

Beverly walked down the long winding corridors of Jupiter Station. She wasn’t really sure where she was heading … well, scratch that, she knew exactly where she was heading, she just wasn’t sure it was a good idea. When she reached the designated door, she hesitated for a moment. It had been a long time, almost ten years now. A lot had changed since their last meeting. She had changed and so would Kathryn. Serving on a star ship will do that to you, being in command even more so. Beverly had seen it in Jean-Luc.

She knew she could always wait just another two hours until the official reception for the return of Voyager. As a member of the Enterprise senior staff she was of course invited and it would give her the chance to lose herself in the crowd pretending nothing happened, should their reunion be awkward. But at the reception she would only meet Captain Janeway and that was not what Beverly wanted. She wanted to see Kathryn.

So she drew a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and hit the door chime. The reply came almost instantly.

“Come!”

It was a firm voice, a captain’s voice. Beverly could feel her heart sink. But there was no turning back now. The door opened and before her lay Captain Janeway’s temporary quarters. Did she not want to make a complete fool of herself, she had no choice but to go in. Hesitantly she stepped over the threshold, not sure what to expect.

The room was empty and didn’t look very lived in. Beverly could see a few personal items scattered about but it seemed more like someone had emptied out a suitcase in search for something specific than them actually living here. There was of course the mandatory coffee mug on the table, but that was the only thing looking familiar.

“Chakotay, is that you? I’m over here.”

Beverly followed the voice though a door to her left into the bedroom, where she finally found the other woman.

Kathryn stood in front of a huge mirror, pulling a few strands out of her artfully pinned-up hair. The floor length deep red evening gown she wore made her look absolutely stunning. It had a halter neck and a high waist, leaving her shoulders bare and accentuating her figure in all the right places. She smiled to herself, turned this way and that, checking on her outfit.

“So, what do you think, Chakotay? Am I appropriately dressed to meet the gathered elite of Star Fleet?”

“Well, I’m not Chakotay, but to me you look amazing.”

Kathryn swirled around, ready to fight the perceived intruder in an instant, but the steely resolve on her face melted away the moment she recognized Beverly, giving way to a radiant smile.

“Beverly!”

Yes, Kathryn looked older than the last time they had met, maybe even older than the ten years would account for. The Delta Quadrant had drawn lines on her face, lines of hardship and fear, of bitterness and sorrow, but also of joy and laughter. Lines of command. The smile however was still the same – and so was the light in her eyes as she regarded Beverly. Beverly smiled back and a few lines from an old song sprang to her mind.

 

> _I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_  
>  _I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing_  
>  _I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_  
>  _And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away_  
>  _And I have never had such a feeling_  
>  _Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

 

The song had been playing the first time she had met Kathryn in this little coffee shop just round the corner from the Academy all those years ago. Beverly had never learned its title or who had sung it, but in her mind it had been inextricably linked to Kathryn ever since. It had fitted back then, it still fitted now.

“Kathryn!”

Beverly crossed the room and embraced Kathryn, holding her tight. It felt so good to feel the other woman in her arms, her living warmth, and it was only now that Beverly realized how much she had truly missed her.

“Oh, Kathryn. I’m so glad you’ve come back.”

“I’m glad to be back.”

Kathryn withdrew her head a little and there was a smile in her eyes, that showed she meant so much more than just being back in the Alpha Quadrant.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
